1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an ultraviolet ray curable ink jet composition and a printed object.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, as a method of manufacturing a trinket showing an appearance having gloss, used is a metal plating, a metal foil press printing using a metal foil, a thermal transfer using a metal foil or the like.
However, there are problems in that a printed portion having a fine pattern is hardly to be formed by using such methods or such methods are difficult to be used with respect to a curved surface portion.
On the other hand, as a method of applying (printing) a composition containing a pigment or a dye onto an object, used is a method of applying the composition using an ink jet method. The ink jet method has such advantages as to be able to form the fine printed portion or to be used with respect to the curved surface portion.
Further, in order to further improve wear resistance, water resistance, solvent resistance and the like of a printed portion, recently, a composition (ultraviolet ray curable ink jet composition), which includes a polymerizable compound and can be cured due to ultraviolet ray irradiation, is used in the ink jet method (for example, Patent document 1).
However, in the case where metal particles are used instead of the pigment or the dye in the ultraviolet ray curable ink jet composition, stability (storage stability) of the composition is lowered. This causes a problem in that the composition is turned into a gel, and thus ejection stability and the like of the composition are lowered due to viscosity increase thereof.
Further, in order to suppress occurrence of such problems, it may be conceived that a polymerization inhibitor is added to the composition in a relatively high amount thereof (e.g., 2.0 mass % or more). However, in this case, the ultraviolet ray curable ink jet composition tends to have a lower curable property, and thus wear resistance of a printed portion of a printed object to be obtained using the ultraviolet ray curable ink jet composition becomes inferior. This causes lowering of durability of the printed object.
Furthermore, in the case where the ultraviolet ray curable ink jet composition contains the metal particles instead of the pigment or the dye, there is a problem in that the metal particles cannot sufficiently exhibit properties such as gloss which the metal itself constituting the metal particles inherently has.    Patent document 1: JP-A 2009-57548